Love of my Life
by StrongWilledWeasel
Summary: Edward comes home from Germany, only to find a gravestone with the name of Winry on it. Is she dead? Looks like Edward has a new mission. Post-Movie; Edwin.


A/n: Something quite sad. Just thought I'd start my new account.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

"Where's Winry, there's so much I need to tell her." I looked at Pinako who's face was morose.

"She.. Lost her battle Edward." Pinako picked up a card off the counter and handed it to me. Smiling at me in all her glory, was Winry in a black and white striped tee-shirt and black khaki capris. Her hands folded in front of her, her long hair flowed freely down her back. The sun perfectly illuminating her beautiful pale features. I flipped the card over and my breath was caught in my throat.

_In Loving Memory_

_Winry Elizabeth Rockbell_

_March 21__st__- 1904 _

_September 15__th__- 1923_

_Beloved Granddaughter _

_And automail mechanic._

"She's.. She can't be.. SHE CAN'T BE!" I took off out the door without thinking about what they were thinking. My legs carried me to the graveyard in which my mother was buried. I wasn't thinking straight as my mind raced with thoughts of my blonde haired mechanic, friend, and long time love. 'Why?! Why didn't I tell her how much I loved her?!'

Walking down the aisles of graves, my heart pulsed as I looked for one particular name. I made my way to where her parents graves where. I stopped in front of the grave that held the one I loved so very much. I had never told her. I lost my chance. I lost her.

My knees buckled as I pressed my face to the soil covered the coffin in which her body was held. Earth and Wood. That's all that held us apart. Who was I kidding? She was in heaven! She was far from her earthy prison that everyone called a body.

Tears filled my eyes and miserably oozed down my cheeks. I would never wear another's automail. Even if the ones I had were to small. I gripped my chest right over where my heart was. Thoughts pulsed through my head. I remembered her sweet laugh, her beautiful smile, her feisty nature that had always caused me headaches, her cooking for me… Everything. 

My mind wouldn't stop with memories of her. I could still hear her voice. It was always so sweet when she had said my name. 

"Edward..?" I didn't bother to look back, the old woman's voice was one I knew very well, "Listen Edward, she's not in that grave. Her body was never discovered where she died." Shocked I stared at the short old woman.

"W-Where did she die?!" I felt confused. If she wasn't in this marked area, where was she?

"I'm not sure exactly. She went out searching for you boys not long after you left. She refused to believe you had died. I was told that she was kidnapped, and after 4 months was presumed to be dead. This all happened about 4 weeks ago." She looked at the headstone.

"She was.. Looking for us?" I felt a sense of hope serge through me. Maybe she was out there somewhere, I could almost feel her presence on this earth somehow. When I saw her again, I'd instantly tell her how I felt about her.

"Don't get your hopes up to high-" I took off again towards her house to gather my things. Even if she wasn't out there, I had to know for sure.

"I have to know the truth!" I burst into the house and looked around. Spotting Al looking at childhood pictures on the wall.

"Al! She might be out there, we have to look for her! Grab your things, let's go!" I called to him without stopping to take a breath. Pinako came in while we were gathering our things.

"If she's not in that grave, her body is out there somewhere or she's _alive _out there and I wont stop looking until I know! I have a new mission!" I hurried past her, into the evening air. The sun had just begun to set.

"Sorry Pinako, we'll call once we get where ever we're going.. Where was she headed anyways?" I could hear Al asking the important questions as I stopped and looked back.

"Central. I got a call from her the day before she disappeared and she was staying with a woman known as Riza." Pinako sighed and made her way towards the stairs as Al ran out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Quick! We have to get there as soon as possible!" I ran down the path that I knew, led to the train station.

We got there in what seemed like no time, my heart beating loudly from all the running. I didn't care. The only thing on my mind was my beautiful feisty blonde friend.

"Two tickets for the next train to central!" I called to the woman who gave me a strange look and after checking her schedule sheet, handed me two tickets.

After waiting for half an hour, my heart and mind were still racing. I needed to know where she was. The train stopped with a loud screech. Alphonse and I pushed our way into the train and sat down.

A/n: Short I know, but I hope you liked it.


End file.
